Motor vehicles, particularly trucks, are increasingly used as multipurpose vehicles. Accordingly, such motor vehicles are often used to transport passengers, personal items, and business items. While the needs of a particular user may differ depending on occasion, and from one user to another, all users want a safe and secure method of transporting passengers and items in the motor vehicle. Further, due to the various and ever changing needs of a particular user, users need a system which is easily adaptable to their particular need on a particular occasion. Thus, there is a need to provide a diversified storage system for motor vehicles. There is also a need for in-vehicle storage units that make efficient use of both passenger and storage space. Finally, there is a need to provide a system that is easily and quickly adaptable to both transportation and storage needs.